Natsumi
Adult Form : | Hair Color = Jade | Eye Color = Jade | Nicknames = Witch | Equipment = | Relatives = | Affiliations = Ratatoskr | Occupation = | Rank = B-Class Spirit | Japanese = | Novel = Volume 8 | Anime = }} is the seventh Spirit to appear in the series. She first appears as a slender woman whose age should be slightly past 20 years old. However, it is later revealed that her true form is a little girl with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. Summary When Natsumi first appeared in the series, she was in an abandoned amusement park outside of Tenguu city where she met Shido. They chatted a bit as Shido tried to warm up to Natsumi and things were starting to go well until the AST arrived and began attacking. This was not a problem for Natsumi as she turned the AST and their weapons into cartoonish creatures and objects. However, a problem arose when a stray missile turned carrot exploded near where Natsumi and Shido were standing and threw dust into the air. This caused Natsumi to temporarily release her transformation power and caused Shido to cover his eye from the light emitted from Natsumi. When Shido was able see again, Natsumi got angry at Shido and thought that Shido saw her secret (which he did not). She left the scene quickly after threatening Shido for knowing her secret. The next day, Natsumi transformed into Shido and went to his school. Coincidentally, Shido had something to do and was going to be late for school so Natsumi as Shido harassed everyone that was an acquaintance to Shido in order to ruin his image and reputation. It was working until she was discovered as a fake in an illogical way by Tohka and Origami. She was in disbelief for a moment before she got angry again and left the scene after she made another threatening comment to Shido. Five days later, Natsumi sent a letter to Shido’s house challenging him to a twisted form of “Hide & Seek,” where the objective of the game was for Shido to find which person Natsumi transformed into and if he failed to guess the right one, the real person would disappear. During the progress of her game, Natsumi watched in enjoyment as Shido guessed and failed each time. However, at the end, Shido figured out which one was Natsumi with a few helpful hints from the people that did not disappear yet and Natsumi’s Angel released the captives as promised. However, Shido pointed out that her own transformation was released and her normal form was revealed. She reacted violently, immediately activating her Angel and transformed all that saw her in her normal form into little kids, except Shido (The accumulated mana from previous Spirits in his body protected him), and left the scene afterward. For the next several days, Natsumi used her power to harass Shido and tried to turn him into a criminal. During those times, Natsumi speculated that Shido must have a large organization backing him up and to prove the point, was found out from her hidden spot as Shido closed in on her. Natsumi tried to run away but was stopped by the DEM wizard, Ellen, and her DEM Teammates. Ellen wounded Natsumi but she was saved by Shido and his companions before Ellen was able to finish her off. Natsumi was confused as to why they saved her before she loses consciousness. Natsumi woke up to the place controlled by the organization backing up Shido as assumed. Due to her wound, she couldn’t use her power to escape and had to bear with the strange interactions and events that happened around her. When she finally had enough power, she transformed and escaped from the place, but not before she gained some unexpected information. She transformed again after she bumped into Shido and hid. She then watched Shido as he looked for her, and she felt something in her heart as she observed Shido trying his best to find her. She observed Shido not escaping when the spacequake alarm went off in order to destroy a large falling object from the sky as well as fighting off the "doll" that was protecting it. But, when Shido was in danger and no one could save him, Natsumi appeared against her will and saved Shido. The battle continued, but with the combined effort of Natsumi, Shido, and Tohka, they destroyed the falling object and saved the town. After the battle, Natsumi cried as the group gave her unexpected praise for her actions. As they headed back to Ratatoskr, Natsumi pulled Shido to a spot where the other girls couldn’t see and kissed Shido. She did this knowing full well that it would seal her power, as she acquired this information before she escaped. After being sealed, she wanted to repay Shido and the other Spirits for helping her. However, because of her habit to overthink things, she is still mentally unstable, which often causes her to transform back into her adult form. She still likes to tease Shido and the others in her adult form. Appearance Natsumi has jade-colored hair and eyes. She wears a purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns all over it. A belt is hung at her waist and some articles of cloth are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone attached to its front. Overall, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. In this form, her height is stated to be 170cm, and her three sizes are B94/W62/H90. It is later revealed that her true form/normal form is a little girl with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. However, after Shido and the girls (all the sealed spirits) cleaned her up and did a makeover, Natsumi has the appearance of a cute, petite girl. Her height while in her true form is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B69/W55/H70. Personality The personality of the pre-sealed Natsumi is best described as self-loathing. Natsumi had a physiological perception problem in which she perceived everything negatively including herself. She was prone to be jealous of others that have facial and/or body types that are considered attractive or beautiful in which she does not have. Reine speculated that Natsumi developed this way of thinking from past experiences on Earth while in her normal form. However, due to her power to transform and shape-shift, she tries to act and take on the persona of that form with a twist of her own personality in order to do some mischievous deeds. In addition, she created an "Onee-san" form in which she perceives as the perfect image of herself. However, it seems that Natsumi's true nature is that of a curious child that wants attention along the lines of: "I want to be noticed, I want to be praised, I want to be acknowledged, and/or I want to be liked." History Background According to Nia, Natsumi was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing , turning her into a Spirit. She also seems to have lost her memories, because of unknown reasons. Like most of the Spirits, Natsumi often appears into the world through spacequakes. However, she also sometimes appears silently without causing a spacequake. It has been implied that Natsumi learned to control when and how she appeared, through not completely. Reine Murasama believed that Natsumi used her power of transformation to learn about human society. However, every time she silently appeared in the world, for some reason, people would not pay attention to her. This resulted in her believing that she was ugly, which had a huge impact on her psyche. Natsumi used her powers of transformation to turn herself into her ideal self, a beautiful woman in her early twenties. With this new appearance, Natsumi thought of herself as having the ideal appearance to attract attention. However, deep down she still wanted others to recognize her real self. Plot Natsumi Search After Shido's meeting with Woodman and Karen, Shido responded to the spacequake alarm and found Natsumi in an abandoned amusement park on the outskirts of town. However, Natsumi had used her powers to transform the surroundings into distorted gothic structures and cross gravestones. The conversation between the two started off well, with Shido responding to Natsumi requests for praise by complementing her on her appearance. But soon, the AST squad came and launched their attack. Natsumi easily turned their missiles into carrots, and the AST members into cute dogs, pandas, and rabbits. However, a problem arose when a stray carrot missile exploded near where Natsumi and Shido were standing and threw dust into the air. This caused Natsumi to temporarily release her transformation power and caused Shido to cover his eye from the light emitted from Natsumi. When Shido was able see again, Natsumi got angry at Shido because she thought that he had seen her secret. She left the scene quickly after threatening Shido for knowing her secret. The next day, Natsumi transformed herself into Shido and went on to harass everyone that was an acquaintance to Shido in order to ruin his reputation. Her various criminal acts include, groping Tohka, stealing the Yamai’s underwear, and doing nothing to Origami. When confronted by the real Shido at the rooftop, her disguise was seen through by both Tohka and Origami. Tohka used her high sense of smell, while Origami had kept track of Shido’s blinking rate through her stalker information. 5 days later, Natsumi sent Shido a letter issuing a challenge. The letter contained 12 photos, which Natsumi had impersonated as a person in one of the photos. The objective of the game was for Shido to find which person Natsumi transformed into. If he failed to guess the right one, then the real person would disappear. During the progress of her game, Natsumi watched in enjoyment as Shido guessed and failed each time. By the first day Yuzuru disappeared, the second day Ai and Yoshino, the third day Tohka, the fourth day Tama-chan Sensei and Tonomachi, and the fifth day Mai and Mii. However, at the end, Shido figured out which one was Natsumi with a few helpful hints from the people that did not disappear yet. Origami raised the question if Natsumi could transform herself into something other than a Spirit or human. Also, Miku gave Shido her hairclip as a memento of her if she would disappear. Both suggestions caused Shido to realize that there were 13 suspects within the 12 photos: Natsumi had transformed herself into an inanimate object. At last Shido understand that Natsumi had transformed herself into Yoshino’s puppet Yoshinon. He reasoned that Yoshinon had knowledge of her time at Origami’s home, which was impossible since Yoshinon is a split personality of Yoshino, and should have no knowledge of events where Yoshino isn’t present. Natsumi’s Angel released the captives as promised. However, at the same time, her own transformation is released and her normal form is revealed. She reacts violently, immediately activating her Angel and transforming everyone who saw her in her normal form into little kids, except Shido (The accumulated mana from previous Spirits in his body protected him), and left the scene afterward. Natsumi Change For the next several days, Natsumi used her power to harass Shido and tried to turn him into a criminal. During those times, Natsumi speculated that Shido must have a large organization backing him up and to prove the point, was found out from her hidden spot as Shido closed in on her. Natsumi tried to run away but was stopped by the DEM wizard, Ellen and her DEM Teammates. At the beginning of the battle, Natsumi had the advantage by turning Ellen and all of her subordinates into children. However, Ellen took the opportunity of Natsumi lowering her guard, to land a deceive wound on Natsumi, which reverted everyone she transformed back to normal. But before she could be captured by DEM, she was saved by Shido and his companions. Natsumi was confused as to why they saved her before she loses consciousness. Natsumi woke up to the place controlled by the organization which she assumed was backing up Shido. Due to her wound, she couldn’t use her power to escape. Here, Shido offered his own challenge to Natsumi. He and the rest would try to show that Natsumi could be beautiful without her transforming. If she still didn’t think so afterwards, they would let her go. The beauty treatment began with a massage salon by Miku, a hair salon by the Yamai Sisters, as well as a clothing and make up session with Shido (as Shiori). Despite being surprised by her new appearance, her pessimistic attitude remained and it was difficult for her to last a long conversation. Natsumi's conversations with both Tonomachi and Kannzaki ended both in failures due to her always interpreting compliments to be stealth insults or threats. Having recovered enough of her power, she transformed herself into Kotori in order to make her escape. However, when approached by the other Spirits, she was surprised that they did they not insult her behind her back. Unable to bear with the strange interactions and events that happened around her, Natsumi made her escape. With the satellite impact arriving, Shido desperately searched through the city for Natsumi, trying to warn her to take shelter before the impact. She then watched Shido as he looked for her, and she felt something in her heart as she observed Shido trying his best to find her. She observed Shido not escaping when the spacequake alarm went off in order to destroy a large falling object from the sky. But, when Shido was in danger and no one could save him, Natsumi appeared against her will and saved Shido. Knowing that the satellite had explosives attached to it, Natsumi transformed the satellite into a mascot pig with cartoonish explosives. Then, she used to transform her into a copy of . With the combined power of three Sandalphons, Natsumi, Shido, and Tohka, destroyed the falling object and saved the town. After the battle, Natsumi cried as the group gave her unexpected praise for her actions. As they headed back to , Natsumi pulled Shido to a spot where the other girls couldn’t see and kissed Shido. She did this knowing full well that it would seal her power, as she acquired this information before she escaped. The rest of the girls appeared and scolded Shido for making Natsumi cry. Tobiichi Angel As Shido wakes up from his sleep, he is surprised to find Natsumi, in her adult form, sitting next to him on his bed. Natsumi greets the startled Shido, who has quickly backed away from her. Shido is surprised to see Natsumi in this form, but Kotori enters the room and beats him up before he could figure out what's going on. Kotori explains to Shido that while Natsumi's powers have been sealed successfully, her mental strength is extremely weak and her emotions are quite unstable. As a result, her powers manifest much more easily than Tohka and the other Spirits. Kotori tries to lecture Natsumi but they end up insulting each other about their bust sizes. Kotori gets caught up in the moment and remarks that Natsumi only has a nice body thanks to her transformation and that her real body is shorter and smaller than Kotori's. The remark apparently upsets Natsumi so much that she starts crying. Kotori is forced to eat her own words and admits that she is more underdeveloped than Natsumi, only to realize that Natsumi has tricked her. Natsumi runs away laughing as Kotori chases after her. Later, at the Spirit mansion next to the Itsuka household, Natsumi has changed back to her real form and is sulking alone. She had wanted to thank Shido by waking him up in the morning, but she got so nervous that she transformed into her adult form. As Natsumi spirals further down in her self-loathing, Yoshino pays her a visit. The two decide to have tea and sweets together. Yoshino offers to show Natsumi around in the city, which prompts Natsumi to ask the reason for why she's doing this. Yoshino says that she's happy that Natsumi is here and the two of them can talk to each other, because normally everyone else is at school around this time. Yoshino blushes and goes on to say that she and Natsumi are friends. Natsumi gets flustered too and offhandedly remarks that she'd marry Yoshino. Both of them become embarrassed, but Natsumi quickly changes the topic and off to seeing the city they go. Back in the ruins, Shido is still desperately trying to free himself. To his surprise, Origami suddenly comes back. Shido knows that Origami is not the kind of person who would return without finishing what she has set out to accomplish. Fearing the worst, Shido asks Origami why she has come back, but she remains silent. Shido's trembling voice seems to have triggered a reaction from Origami. It's a reaction which Shido has never seen from her before. Origami smiled. Shido becomes unsettled and asks her why she's smiling. Origami doesn't answer him; instead, her smile gradually turns into loud laughter. Shido is completely baffled by the situation; Yoshino entering the room does not make it much better. Shido yells at Yoshino to run away because Origami is definitely not her normal self, but it turns out that the laughing Origami is actually Natsumi in disguise. Apparently the two of them saw Origami on the street and backtracked their way to where Shido was imprisoned. Shido tries to contact Kotori but his call won't go through even on the Fraxinus' special line. Thinking that something must have happened to the Fraxinus, Shido asks Yoshino and Natsumi to guide him out of this place. Later, Natsumi is among the Spirits who make a commotion that prevents Shido from resealing Tohka. Afterwards, they all return back to school, only to be immediately sent to a hospital after seeing their wounds. In the hospital, both Natsumi and Yoshino collapsed into sleep from exhaustion. However, the two woke up right as Shido was reaching for the phone that was vibrating in Yoshino's pocket. Misunderstanding the situation, Natsumi lands an uppercut on Shido. However, the peace is broken by Origami, who had inversed after returning from the past. Agreeing to help Shido reach Origami, Natsumi starts to transform the rubble into fluffy cotton. Tobiichi Devil In the new timeline, Kotori and Yoshino note the drastic drop in Shido's mood. Yoshinon wonders aloud why Shido is so listless. Natsumi says it's obviously got something to do with women, which alerts both Kotori and Yoshino. Natsumi concludes that high school boys' problems boil down to women but then goes on vividly describing a series of bullying incidents in schools. The girls decide to cheer up Shido by appealing to him using their feminine charms. Natsumi says she can still use some of her transformation powers. Kotori warns that if they were changed into little kids again it would only increase Shido's load as he turns into his male nurse mode. Natsumi says that this time it will be the opposite. While preparing the dinner, Shido almost cuts his finger as he's distracted by thoughts about Origami. Kotori and Yoshino come to help, but Shido drops the knife when he turns around to see his sister and Yoshino, all grown up (to Shido's age) and dressed in suggesting clothing The two girls grab Shido's arms and the usual shenanigans ensue. Shido realizes it's Natsumi's doing and yells at her. Natsumi comes out of hiding from behind the sofa. Despite also having grown, she's dressed in plain maid dress instead of Kotori and Yoshino's revealing clothing. Kotori gets in a bit of an argument with Natsumi about how they have all agreed to wear swimsuits. Kotori tries to take off Natsumi's maid dress and the two end up running around in the living room. Shido attempts to put a stop to the childishness. However, everyone ends up falling and crashing due to gravitational acceleration and Shido is treated to a spectacular view of the girl’s clothing starting to fall apart. The girls apologize to Shido and he thanks them for worrying about him and tells them that he's alright. During the battle with Inverse Origami, Natsumi is among the sealed Spirits offering her aid. As Miku plays Rondo to push Origami down, while Natsumi, in her adult form, uses her to create an imitation of and plays March to give Shido more strength. Miku asks Natsumi to pay her copyright royalties later, since an idol’s songs are serious business. Itsuka Disaster Natsumi is present at the gathering of the sealed Spirits in one of Ratatoskr’s underground bases. In her usual pessimistic attitude, she questions both Shido’s condition and Fraxinus’s motives for helping the Spirits. Like the other sealed spirits, she was shocked by Shido’s new attitude. During her date with Shido, Fraxinus gave the command for her to try to seduce him in her Adult form. However, she ran out of Spirit Power before she could finish. However, the sight of her clothes fall off after post-transformation was enough to capture Shido. During the final battle against Berserk Shido, Natsumi was the only one who didn’t equip her limited astral dress, since she had already used up all of her Spirit Power in Shido’s capture. Instead, she followed Yoshino’s lead on top of Zadkiel. However, before she could kiss Shido, she went on another of her self-loathing induced rants. This gave Shido enough time to break out of Zadkiel’s ice restraints. Luckily, Miku intervened and restrains Shido with her Gabriel. After both girls kissed Shido, Miku remarks the lucky opportunity in having a direct kiss with Darling and an indirect kiss with Natsumi. While rejecting Miku’s claim, she blushed at the realization that she had also just had an indirect kiss with Yoshino. After the conclusion of the battle, Natsumi was one of the Spirits who had walked in on the kiss between Shido and Tohka, commenting on how gross it was for them to kiss right after waking up. Nia Creation After ‘s second failure in capturing Nia, Kotori reluctantly decides to ask the other Spirits for their help. After hearing that Nia could only love 2D, Natsumi suggests that she uses her to turn Shido into a book. Shido immediately protests to this action, which ended up making her depressed, especially after she felt that Shido’s attention increased after Origami proposed something similar. However, after it was decided that they would create a doujin about Shido, each of the Spirits drew their own sketches to see who the main artist would be. Natsumi’s illustrations are comparable of that of a pro, due to her talent at mimicking other people. As a result, it was decided that she would that she would be the main artist. While she was initially shocked at getting the role, Shido’s pleas convince her to take on the job. During the work process, Natsumi had the most exhausting work load, being in charge of drawing both the name and the cover illustration. Despite everyone’s insistence, Natsumi refuses to take any breaks. She states that she was saved by the kindness of Shido and the others; as such, she wants Nia to experience the same feeling. Not knowing if she could be helpful later on, she decides to give her all in what she can do now; the drawing. After finally finishing the illustration, Natsumi collapsed in exhaustion. Shido took Natsumi to her room for a well-deserved nap, and also to keep her out of Miku’s clutches. During the sales battle, Natsumi also helped out as one of the sales girls. When Miku announced that she had used her status as an idol in social media to attract more customers, Kotori gave the command that Natsumi needs to hug Miku to re-energize her whenever the idol was feeling tired, something which Natsumi protested against. Afterwards, when Nia used in order to find out how Shido and the others managed to complete the doujin in only two days. It was then that Nia heard Natsumi’s words about wanting to teach Nia about the beauty of friendship. Subconsciously, due to her inner desire of wanting to be saved, shows Nia each of the Spirit’s past, starting with Natsumi, and how they all opened up their hearts to Shido. However, the situation took a turn for the worst, after Westcott’s actions causes Nia transform into her inverse form. During the ensuing battle, Natsumi used her to transform ’s scattered pages into leaves. However, she was immobilized after Nia uses her future describing power to redirect ’s light and transforms Natsumi into a mascot character. Like everyone else, she was shocked when Westcott manages to steal Nia’s demon king. Immediately, afterwards, she used her to transform Nia’s wounds into a body without any injuries. However, she wasn’t able to heal the damage done, and Nia’s condition continues to worsen until Shido was able to seal her and uses the flow of Reiryoku between him and the other Spirits to help Nia recover. Later, Natsumi was present as Shido took everyone outside to see the first sunrise of the New Year. Much like everyone else, she was shocked when Nia states that every Spirit use to be human. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 8-14 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 ***Date A Live Encore 5 Power and Abilities DAL v8 11.jpg DAL v9 10.jpg Angel: Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル) , Ganzou Majo, lit., "Witch of Forgery") Weapon: Broom Astral Dress: Adonai Tzabaoth (神威霊装・七番 （アドナイ・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Nanaban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 7) Transformation mode: Kaleidoscope 千変万化鏡（カリドスクーぺ）, Senpenbanka-kyō, lit., "Ever-changing Mirror") Natsumi has the power of transformation and shape-shifting, being able to turn anything into anything else within a range of 1 kilometer, including herself. If she loses concentration or becomes unconscious, all that had been transformed will return to their original state. The transformed objects or subjects, including herself if she transforms, will be a near-perfect imitation of whatever they were transformed into. However, the memories and personalities of the transformed objects or subjects will remain the same. Natsumi's Angel, , besides being able to fly and transform objects or subjects, also has the unique ability of sending things into a different dimension through a mirror similar to Kurumi's shadow dimension. While in Natsumi’s personal dimension, the objects or subjects are put into a stasis field. When the satellite falls down, Natsumi shout to transform into something else. Due to her shape-shifting ability, she can use other spirits' Angels through , but it is less powerful than the original Angels. In Volume 9, she used to create a replica of , to help Tohka and Shido to destroy the satellite that had been transformed into a giant pig. She also used it to mimic Miku's angel, in order to use during the Spirits' fight against Inverse Origami. Natsumi's transformation abilities are enhanced by the fact that she is a great actor, being able to almost perfectly copy the personalities of those she transforms into. She also has the ability to copy the natural abilities of those she transforms into. She once transformed herself into a manga artist and as a result gained the ability to draw manga like a professional. Her skill at writing manga is so great that Nia, a professional manga artist, offered Natsumi a job as her assistant. Quotes *''“Not once but twice…………….you saw my secret…………! I-I won’t forgive you. I will never forgive you. Every one of you, I won’t let everyone of you off the hook easilyyyyyyyy!!”Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 *“When you all gave me a massage………I was happy……….when you all cut my hair…………I was happy………., when you all chose clothes for me…….I was happy……….., when you all put make-up on me…………I was happy………uh, when everyone told me I was cute…………I was happy………..!”Even……..when I was that happy………….I did not say it at that time…………sorry………….……….Thank…………you"Light Novel Volume 9, Chapter 10 *"I want to tell her soon………..So that stubborn Nia will understand about it too--------That friendship is a beautiful……..thing.”''Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 4 Trivia *Natsumi's name, like Tohka, also reflects the naming pattern amongst the Spirit characters. Natsumi's name is written as 七罪, with the character for "Seven" composing her name (「七」罪). The "seven" in her name refers to the Seventh Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Victory" & "Eternality." *Natsumi (七罪; Natsumi) can also be read in another form, Seven sins (七罪; Nanatsumi). *Her angel Haniel's name means "The joy or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." *Haniel is generally associated with planet Venus. *Natsumi's astral dress's name is 'Adonai Tzabaoth' which means ''"''God of Hosts"(armies) and is also a phrase in biblical hebrew which praises God. References }} Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Ratatoskr Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Former Human Category:Former Antagonists Category:Secondary Characters